Nea Lei
Nea Lei's real name is Lei Nea (also known as Laney), and she was an Anomaly. Her parents reversed her name and created a new identity for her with false data to keep her safe in the Society, where she soon became an Official. Back in Camas, Lei worked at a military base. She also loved to fish, and she and Vick often went fishing together near a stream. She also shows her interest in Reached, where she looks at Painting 97 of the Hundred Paintings. Painting 97 is a painting of a girl with a fishing net. Lei became in Anomaly because her parents where Anomalies; she didn't commit any Infractions. Love Interests Vick Roberts While in the Carving with Ky and Eli, Vick told Ky that he loved a girl named Laney (Laney was his nickname for Lei). Most of the decoys in the village carved a notch on their boots for each day, representing one more day they'd stayed alive since they became decoys. Vick did this too, except he represented the notches as days lived without Laney. Before Vick became a decoy, he lived in Camas, where he first fell in love with Laney. He wasn't able to be Matched to her through the Matching pools because she was an Anomaly, so when Vick turned 17, he chose to be a single. After that, Vick asked her parents if he could make a marriage contract with her, since Anomalies celebrate separate ceremonies from the Society. Only Anomalies recognize these ceremonies. Vick mentions that on the day he asked them, he saw a rainbow trout in the stream where he liked to fish with Laney. Rainbow fish were extremely rare, so he saw it as a good omen. Laney's parents thought the same, and later on, he regretted saying it was a good omen because a lot of bad luck followed that day. Two weeks after they were married, Vick heard that the Officials were coming for them. He immediately went to find her, but she had disappeared in thin air along with her family. Lei later reveals to Cassia that she and her family traveled to the Oria province to begin again. As soon as Vick came back home, the Society found him and they immediately brought him to the Outer Provinces to fight as a decoy. Lei often referred to Vick as her Match, and she never actually mentioned his name. Xander Carrow Xander and Lei met as officials, working together in a trio of officials that delivered tablets to newborn babies. The tablets made newborn babies immune to illnesses such as cancer and leukemia. Xander, who was part of the Rising, switched out the tablet and replaced it with a tablet that the Rising were using to make newborn babies immune to the Plague and the red tablet on their Welcoming Day in the Society. Xander wondered if Lei was part of the Rising, which she wasn't at the time. He found this out later on. Later on, after the Rising overrode the Society and the Plague spread, Xander found out Lei wasn't part of the rising. He vouched for her, and she joined the Rising. Lei and Xander both worked as medics who helped care for the victims of the Plague, and they slowly fell in love as they met each day in one of the small courtyards nearby during their lunch breaks. Lei then caught the mutation of the Plague, and Lei's illness was one of the reasons that pushed Xander to help find the cure to the Plague mutation. After a cure for the Plague was found and created by Xander and Cassia, the Pilot flew Xander back to Central along with Cassia and Ky. Xander cured Lei, and they both decided to go to the Otherlands, or the mountains. They currently live together in the mountains. Appearance She is described as a lovely young woman with long black hair and very dark black eyes which no one can ever tell the color of. Her skin is light and is very tall. Facts *She was cured from the mutated version of the Plague. *She is an Anomaly. *The name Lei, either as a surname or first name, might indicate that she is of Chinese descent, as does the description of her appearance. *She enjoys going fishing. *Her favorite color is red. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Browse Category:Reached Characters Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Officials Category:Crossed Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:A to Z